


YouWu

by UsedToCallMePoison



Series: Meat lover [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Charles, Charles You Slut, Charles is a Tease, Dark Charles, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Poor Charles, Porn With Plot, Possessive Erik, Protective Erik, Seduction, Telepathic Sex, Top Erik Lehnsherr, Underage Prostitution, Whore Charles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedToCallMePoison/pseuds/UsedToCallMePoison
Summary: Porn with Plot
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Meat lover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572232
Kudos: 14





	YouWu

【Hi.】

英伦腔从脑中响起，没有根据，而在看到不远处夜灯下的湛蓝眼眸时断续的线索才有了源头。

那个男孩在微笑，两抹残阳般飘逸的柔软花瓣没有虚伪的意味，仿佛他与生俱来就拥有这样无瑕烂漫的笑容。镶上金边的栗色波浪随着悠扬的晚风舒展着又卷起，略显苍白的脸庞在碧眼、红唇、栗发的相衬中显得娇柔，还有不符合这个年纪的青年的妩媚。

Erik 没有向他走去，只是看着那个从米开朗基罗的某副画作里走出来的天使走向自己。

头顶的高度刚刚到自己的下唇，男孩在离他一个手掌的距离停下来，他才注意到了他脸上如水彩般溅上的雀斑，在鼻梁处形成小小的一团。男孩在向他靠近，深色的脑袋错开来搭在他的肩上，双手缓缓抬起来环住他僵硬的躯体，再在他身后扣住。

他没有躲开，他理应退后的，但是他没有。在这下雪的冬天里男孩穿着的只有薄薄的一件白色长袖和一条邋遢破洞的牛仔裤，冬夜的风无情无义地刮过两人的身侧，他感觉到对方紧贴着自己的身体在发抖，右脸颊按在自己颈侧时是刺痛的冰凉。这个男孩是真正意义上的陶瓷娃娃。

“口的话30，100做全套。”待到身体有了些许温度后男孩才开口，一张口便被寒冷化为热气的词句，懒懒散散地喷到Erik 耳周，而Erik 此时被工作折磨了一天的身躯困在寒冷无人的街道，脑内已经开始思考拒绝的修辞。

【请带我回去吧，我已经两天没有吃过东西了。】声音再次从脑海中凭空捏造，尾音消失后男孩就一直咬着下唇，他的手依然紧紧扣着，丝毫没有放开的意思。心灵感应者稍稍偏了偏头，打卷的发丝就蹭到了Erik 一直紧绷的脸上，他一直沉默着，眼前的男孩无论是看起来还是触碰都可以感知到纤瘦，抬眼看了看这个寂静无人的街角，他在日常生活中从不缺乏拒绝任何人的能力。

“跟着我。”最后他只是轻轻松开了男孩怀抱着他的手，在男孩抬起头时平淡不带感情地用叙述语调。男孩也只是在他转身带路时默默地跟在后面，两个人的脚步声在这空地间松散的持续着。

他的道德观念离街边肮脏的下水道还有着可观的距离，脑内现在已经想好了到家后整理出空余的书房，再安顿好走失的青年，和清洗后短暂的安稳睡眠。

“我其实并没有看上去这么小。”背后的脚步声乱了，男孩现在与他并肩走在一起，与脸庞一样白皙的双手快速搓动着寻求零星的温暖。“离我的想法远一点。”对方是变种人的事实多少带给他点欣慰，如果换作是普通的人类他很有可能会选择独自回家。“我很抱歉。”又是一阵冬夜里的刺骨寒风，少年不仅抱紧了自己，夕阳色的嘴唇狠狠咬住，竟分不清是咬出了血还是被冻红。

一件大衣落下来，不算夸张地搭在个头小一点的身上，男孩就像是落海之人看见船只一样紧紧抓住了风衣，把自己瘦小的身躯尽可能地塞进这个被男人 体温充斥的避难所里。“谢谢，I 'm Charles, by the way. ”

“Erik. ”

“上帝保佑你，Erik 。”

“说实话，我通常都没有这么好心。”

“你是不知道我在遇到你之前在这条街上冻了多少天了。”

他侧过脸来，观察着Charles ，首先注意到的就是那双眼睛，那双将世界上所有蓝色都汇聚在一个海里的，眼眶像猫眼，深邃如梦境，天真似孩童却又神秘莫测独一无二的眼睛，此刻在灯光的照射下接近彩色。如它们的主人一样，都不像是经历过沧桑劳累的样子。“你干这一行多久了。”他们拐进一个街角，男孩若要若无地轻笑了一下，沉思片刻后答到“一辈子。”

“你是孤儿？”他见过不少也像他那样站在路边四处游荡，最后被外表珠光宝气，实则心理变态的男人带回家的失亲小孩。

“没有这么凄惨，只是继父的口味奇特罢了。”少年跟着Erik 进入了一栋有点年纪的楼房。他住在一楼，潮湿，发霉，但起码勉强支付得起。

钥匙开锁声，脚步声，关门声，没等Erik 说话Charles 就径直走进狭小的卫生间，水声也在意料中渐渐传来。

他看了看被丢弃在一边的风衣，凑到鼻尖嗅了嗅。

是棕色卷发的味道。

水声持续了一会儿才停止，Erik 一直恼怒地等待着。他觉得自己应该是疯了，和一个如花朵般灿烂维嫩的少年上床，而大脑深处却充满了期待，像婴儿渴望母乳，来自他内心的最原始的本能和兽欲。磁控者的内心正演绎着一场矛盾的战争，惭愧和放纵的枪林弹雨，羞耻与欲望的明枪暗箭。所以当洗手间偏暖的灯光渐变入卧室昏暗的阴影中时，他还靠在床头处于放空的状态。

“Erik. ”在被男孩轻柔的声线拉回现实后，他才茫然失措地试图找回本身的冷漠。“嗯，Charl……”

他毫无防备的面对了这一幕，词组衔接到一半便自动瓦解了。少年粉嫩的肉体完全裸露在自己眼前，蒸汽朦胧，徒劳地遮掩着霞色光滑的胸膛，肌理条纹若隐若现淹没在柔软的线条里，水珠还挂在他身上，从修长的颈部滑下来在肩窝处汇成一个小小的水坑，那随着少年移动而轻轻震翅，引诱着人留下齿印的锁骨，平坦但柔软的腹部，水光粼粼的圆润臀部，在沐浴后亮着被揉捏拍打才会呈现出的红润光泽 ，纤细白嫩的双腿另人联想到缠上自己的腰身时的媚态。蹂躏他践踏他摧残他破坏他伤害他，视觉冲击带来的欲望像汹涌澎湃的波浪高高升起，再在他身上狠狠地、死死地拍下去。

沉迷于幻想之际那尤物已经爬上了床并双腿张开跪坐在Erik 身上，双手撑在Erik 肩上，躯体上的水珠浸湿了他的西装，浑圆臀部对准了他情不自禁的鼓起处，却迟迟没有坐下，Charles肉粉色的阴茎垂在光滑细腻的双腿之间，还没有抬头的意思。粉嫩嫩又微微凸起的乳尖就这样展现在自己面前，距离十分近只要一伸出舌头就能够肆意品尝甜腻芳香，那双流光溢彩的眼睛里是挑拨和戏弄，视线在Erik 和自己的乳首之间恶意徘徊。脑内的战争中已经出现了胜者，继续下去所需要的只是一星火苗。

读心者近乎虔诚地用温热的双手捧起Erik 一直低下的英俊脸庞，舌头探出缓慢而磨人地描绘了一遍自己饱满上唇的轮廓，然后凑近试探性地舔了Erik 翘起的唇峰 。

这就足够了

几乎使用蛮力，粗糙微凉的手按在温热的肩膀上男孩被强制性地坐在了磁控者的勃起处。在感觉到肉体相碰的波动时也彻底解开了Erik 的枷锁。他们的额头撞在一起，最开始的肌肤的摩擦和呼吸的交融渐渐演变成了一个粗犷的吻。Erik 的牙齿磕疼了Charles 的舌头，Charles 也将Erik 的嘴唇咬破。血腥味无疑只能加剧这团旺盛的烈火，年长一点的男人勾住男孩的舌头，引诱着他进入自己的洞穴，然后像饥渴难耐的原始动物一样嚅吸，互相吞噬着对方的津液，Charles 是甜的，如枫糖的那种澄澈中透着清甜。他们如冬夜里的走兽，在本能和需要的支配下交媾，在寒冷与疼痛中索取温暖与满足。修长的手指插入柔软的棕发中，猛地向后拉扯，强势而蛮横地结束了这个吻。从两张嘴里牵出的透明银丝被年弱者用嘴唇追寻着吸入口中，满足的吞咽。屁股底下的家伙已经完全硬挺起来，情色的红晕爬满两人脸上，手顺着香槟色的肌肤上下摸索着。

“我还从来没有和读心者做过。”

“噢，你会喜欢的。”伪装的纽约口音被情欲熏陶，掀开来暴露出德音本色，英音也在露骨的啃咬中变得浑浊。磁控者钟意于男孩的脖颈上留下几抹樱花色，延伸到喉结时又像猫科动物一样般慵懒地来回舔弄，犬齿的突然袭击让身上人猛的吸进一口气，抬起臀部不重不轻地动作着，碾磨过从西裤中透出的坚硬轮廓，满意地收获了来自啃食者的一声哼叫 。

后脑勺上的手掌稍用力下压 ，读心者便乖顺地俯下身，牙齿拉开拉链的同时熟练地解开衬衫的纽扣，炙热的棒子急不可耐地弹出来，脸颊在头部蹭着，视线将这巨物尽收眼底，柔软的手抚摸根部，男孩先是绕着漏水的缝隙舔了一圈，“你可真是个大家伙。”Charles 几乎是愉悦地嘀咕了一句，然后侧过头来，在阴茎的侧面用嘴唇含住用舌头舔舐。惹得Erik 紧了紧抓住头发的手，如操控金属般控制着男孩让嘴对上自己的前段，湿滑柔软和温热占据了他，口腔内壁收紧使他仰起头颤抖着呼出一口热气，狡猾的舌头戳刺着顶端的小洞，男孩闭上眼睛微微吸了吸，竟让Erik 差点叫出声来。吮吸过程中磁控者缓慢地将读心者的头向下按，在脑海中得到许可后加快了频率，头部冲撞到喉咙深处时他们同时发出呜咽，栗色的头发在股间飘逸。Erik 垂下头，正好对上一双迷离的眼睛，泪花像奔腾的海水从烟红的眼角留下湿润的轨迹，他只差没有放肆咆哮，腿部肌肉猛烈收缩，已经，很近了，在喉咙深出紧缩与吸吮的切换中达到了高潮，他几乎是喊叫着射出，量之多从男孩嫣红绷紧的嘴角漏出一些来。那双如天鹅绒般软棉的手牵起Erik 的大手，引领它握住男孩脆弱的脖子，感受他咽下属于他的精液时喉头的颤动。

强壮的手抱住怀里的细腰，拉近他们直到之间没有距离。他第一次在别人嘴里尝到自己的味道，摸索过口腔的每一个角落试探捕捉那股淡淡的腥咸味，对方闭上眼睛，睫毛微颤，任由自己摆布的模样让他心醉。鬼使神差的，他将手伸向对方已经绷直的性器，指甲浅浅地扫过铃口，在捕获到Charles 敏感的粗喘时更加放肆地施虐，修长的手指捏揉着粉红小巧的阴茎。喘息被爱抚成呜咽时另一只手悄咪咪地来到男孩身后，指腹在臀部肌肤表面滑过，留下酥麻刺激，抓住软肉逗弄时Charles 抿紧嘴唇的小动作令Erik 想要欺凌他，顺时针逆时针不规律地搓揉手里的面团让Charles 背部僵直。男人的指尖沿着男孩紧缩的小洞轻轻按压，沾了津液的指头轻轻松松进入了一截 ，在入口时深时浅地戳弄，感受逐渐适应异物的穴口吸附手指做出的挽留。草草涂上一层润滑剂插入第二根手指模仿剪刀一样交替着扩张，越往里面越是滚烫，软肉的收缩依附已经让Erik 花光了耐心，触碰到某一位置时Charles 的颤抖和吟叫像邀约，在他多次好奇地挑逗后男孩已经软成了一滩水，多余的润滑剂和情液从张合的洞口涓涓留下光洁白皙的双腿。

“Erik. ”

【进来，现在，快…】温润的嗓音带着一丝喘息，脑海里的号令更多的是未知与兴奋。尊敬不如从命的，磁控者握住自己的巨物等待着对方缓缓将其纳入，却没想等来的是一击凶狠彻底的整根顶入，性器被炙滑湿软瞬间埋没终于让他咆哮出声，被插入者受虐般的闷哼使他又硬了几分，两人的耐性都荡然无存，Charles 撑着Erik 的胸膛，将最后的几毫米吞噬后扭转腰身开始动作，Erik 的手抓住两片乱颤的臀瓣，配合着节奏向上顶撞，摩擦深埋在对方肉体中的弱点，如山谷回声般收获男孩连绵不绝的细小呻吟，微皱起的眉心印上几个啄吻，暴露在外的阴茎在两人之间弹跳，男孩抬起又落下、男人顶起又放下只为在节奏中找到共鸣。

天旋地转，Erik 猛的起身将男孩按倒在床上，纽扣全开的衬衫下摆飘飘呼呼地拂过少年的脸，那副未经情事的模样被撒上一大片的胭脂，嘴张合着在猛烈颠簸中吸进空气，双腿环在腰身产生更多肌肤之亲。

“Erik ，你好大…”

【Erik，再快点，再恨一点…】

“Erik ，我快受不了了…”

【操坏我吧，操碎我，求求你…】

“【Erik …我需要你…】”

思想与现实的双层夹击下男人几乎是用了惩罚的速度，能与金属钻头匹敌的力度与尺寸一下下丁入身下人的紧致，野蛮狂暴的没有理智，搅拌拍打规律全无。抽出时火辣辣的温度、插入的深浅已经全被抛在脑后，只有肉体之间的撞击是货真价实的，快感叠加将少年高亢的尖叫模糊。手在床单中摸索找到不属于自己的指掌，两双手在高频的震动中十指合拢，Erik 几乎是用捏碎骨头的劲儿扣住Charles 的双手来任由下半身放肆地发力，后者更像是抓住救命稻草般收紧指头，嘴里的浪叫显得放荡淫乱而崩溃曲折。“给我，Erik ，给我…”无法集中于使用能力的读心者从牙缝里挤出这几个字，持续的剧烈腺体按摩使他无法闭上嘴。夹紧拴吸身体里肆虐横冲直撞的肉刃，男人吼叫着一口咬住蜜色胸脯挺立红肿乳头中的一个。呜咽、尖叫、呻吟和含糊的求饶声混合在一起掩盖过了床板可怜的唧呀声。炙热液体被打入深处时Erik 才隐约意识到自己没有戴套，被射满一肚子后多余的便从穴口流出来，狂风乱雨后的房间只剩下喘息声，Charles 彻底放松的手指还被Erik 困在手里，瘫软的阴茎还留在男孩体内，两人紧贴的腹部之间白色的粘稠被无视着。

有泪水积累在汪汪蓝色中，流淌时没有声音，他已经没有力气抽泣了。任由磁控者用纸巾清洗干净一床狼藉，待他们都躺下后Charles 才乖顺地钻进Erik 怀里，将一只手放在自己背后，另一只手搂在怀里，栗色的卷发轻蹭着Erik 的下巴。被子只盖到肚脐下方，在没有暖气的冬夜里谁也没有喊冷。

“被我继父看见了他肯定会气死。”

“你的母亲呢？”

“她从不参与，只是喜欢看。”

“……”

“我带着妹妹逃了一年多了。”

“……”

“她就要结婚了，Hank 是个靠得住的人。”

“她结婚，你呢？”

“是人，总得混口饭吃。”

“除了站街，还有去处吗？”

“……”

“没有……就留下吧。”

留在我身边。


End file.
